A escolha errada
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Ás vezes é bom resolver seus problemas. Mas na calada da noite, sozinha, com seu amante é uma boa escolha?


Autor:Morgana Dione

Autor:Morgana Dione

E-mail:

Título: A escolha errada

Capa:  
Sinopse: Ás vezes é bom resolver seus problemas. Mas na calada da noite, sozinha, com seu amante é uma boa escolha?  
Classificação: 16 anos  
Formato: ShortFic  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português

N/A: Esta fic foi escrita para o XVII Challenge Draco e Gina, que a mestra não mexeu mais. E esses personagens não são meus, apenas me divirto com eles, okeys honey? 8)

Tema:

• erro (1. engano, incorreção; 2. vício no processo de formação da vontade, em forma de noção falsa ou imperfeita sobre alguma coisa ou alguma pessoa.)

• arrependimento (1. ato de se arrepender; 2. pesar.)

Linha:

13. "Não há nada você pode fazer para se salvar  
Você deixa sua vida nas mãos de outra pessoa"  
Bleed – Sum 41

Itens:

8. Echarpe  
Bônus: se for vermelha  
9. Falta de ar

13. Velório

19. Vicio

A escolha errada

Gina subia as escadas do prédio um pouco receosa. Na verdade, muito receosa. Não acreditou quando viu a carta que a coruja dele havia deixado em cima de sua cômoda. Era tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupante, que desde o momento em que a recebeu, quando eram 7 e meia da manhã até aquele instante em que subia as escadas de seu prédio, ficava mais e mais ansiosa. Carregava o bilhete na mão que suava fria, e depois que olhou para o bilhete quase ensopado, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

" Gina,

Preciso me encontrar com você o mais rápido possível.

Temos que conversar.

No terraço do meu prédio.Hoje, às sete.

Draco."

Não havia entendido nada. Ele nunca lhe chamava para ir até seu prédio, e muito menos por carta. Ainda mais naquele horário. Dino naquele dia havia ido trabalhar mais cedo, então não teria como ter desconfiado de nada. E ainda por cima ele chegaria tarde, o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para conversar com Draco calmamente. Pisou no último degrau e acendeu um cigarro. Mais um cigarro. Mais um do seus maravilhosos vícios. Um vício que tinha aprendido com ele e que sabia que nunca acabaria, pois toda vez que colocava um cigarro na boca se lembrava dele, do gosto da boca dele e de como ele havia lhe mostrado como esse vício era bom. Como este e outros vícios eram bons.

FLASHBACK

_Eles estavam num quarto de algum motel qualquer. Os dois estavam nus em cima da cama, deitados juntos e ele fumava e pensava olhando pela janela para o céu azul escuro e os pontinhos brilhantes lá fora, enquanto ela o mirava. Ele havia mudado muito desde que haviam se conhecido, mas nunca havia imaginado que ficaria com Draco Malfoy numa cama de motel. Sorriu e disse:_

_- Por que você fuma? Isso faz mal pra saúde, sabia?_

_Era uma observação tola, ela percebeu. Ele sorriu ironicamente e disse:_

_- Agora você está se preocupando com a minha saúde, Ruiva? Isso aqui – e apontou para o cigarro – me traz calma, serenidade. Me faz bem. E pode te fazer bem. Prove._

_- Não, Draco. Vícios não são bons nas vidas das pessoas._

_- Quem te garante? O seu magnífico marido? Então eu lhe garanto que este vício lhe fará bem. Experimente._

_ Gina estava mais que receosa, mas pegou o cigarro da mão dele. Colocou entre os dedos e deu uma tragada. Começou a engasgar e a tossir descontroladamente. Ele deu um sorriso de zombaria e ela enfezou. Deu uma tragada mais curta, e soltou devagar. Não engasgou nem tossiu dessa vez, e agora ele sorria de verdade. Tinha um cheiro de canela com hortelã. Era um cheiro forte, mas muito bom._

_- E então, o que achou?_

_- É verdade, isso aqui é bom mesmo._

_ Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para o céu. Ela deu mais algumas tragadas e depois apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava entre os dois na cama. Logo após fechou os olhos e dormiu._

Abriu a porta do terraço e sentiu o vento gelado bater em seu rosto.Sua echarpe vermelha foi levada pra trás junto com seu cabelo. Apertou mais a echarpe contra seu pescoço, pois estava com muito frio. Viu ele encostado em uma parede do lado oposto do lugar. Olhou para as luzes da cidade na sua frente, mas se virou e foi em direção a ele. Ficou próxima ao corpo dele e disse, em alto e bom som:

- Pra que você me chamou? E ainda me mandou uma carta! Imagina se Dino descobre essa maldita carta! – Pegou a carta e começou a rasgá-la em pedaçinhos. Depois olhou-o nos olhos e disse: - Você ainda não me respondeu... pra que você me chamou?

- Em primeiro lugar, acalme-se. – Cruzou os braços com força e voltou a olhar nos olhos dele. Ele sorriu. Ela fechou mais a cara. – Em segundo, não tinha outra maneira de eu falar com você. Precisamos conversar. É muito sério.

Gina ficou apreensiva. O tom de voz de Draco era sério, quase estrangulado. Ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou para o meio do terraço. Ele se sentou em uma cadeirinha de madeira que havia no lugar, e Gina se sentou em um pedaço de madeira. Os dois ficaram calados por um momento, um silêncio na verdade nada incomodo. Eles se sentiam bem na presença de outro, mas o astral ali estava começando a ficar tenso. Ela começou.

- Pra que você me chamou aqui afinal? Você nunca dá sinais da sua magnífica existência, ainda mais por carta. Você sabia muito bem o que podia acontecer se Dino tivesse visto aquela carta.

- Por mim, que ele visse. Que ele visse que ele é um corno. Que ele visse que ele não consegue satisfazer a mulher dele, e sim o antigo maior inimigo dela. Que ele visse o incompetente que ele é.

- Você está ficando maluco é?

- Por que você não larga ele de uma vez, Gina. Fique comigo. Não vou implorar e nem me humilhar aos seus pés, mas eu te peço. Você não é feliz com ele. Você não sai ganhando em nada com ele.

- Draco, por que você está me pedindo isso? Você tem a Astoria e eu tenho o Dino. E logo agora, depois de 3 anos juntos, você vem e me pede para eu me separar do meu marido, o homem que me dedicou a vida, que sempre me apoiou e fez tudo por mim... Por mais que eu adore estar com você, eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso comigo mesma, com a minha vida. Viver na insegurança, sem ter uma família. Você pode viver assim Draco Malfoy, não eu.

- Gina, acho que você ainda não entendeu. Eu não quero saber se ele vai gostar disso ou não, não quero saber que desculpa você vai usar, eu quero você! Eu me separo da Astoria, eu vou pra qualquer lugar. Eu não consigo mais essa vida, onde eu só quero você e onde só tem espaço pra você! – Ele se levantou da cadeirinha e começou a andar pelo terraço.

- Draco, você ta com algum problema? Ou passando mal? – Gina foi até ele preocupada e quando estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no rosto, se assustou com a cara de cansaço dele. – O que ta acontecendo com você afinal?

Ele pegou a mão dela e começou a passar a palma sobre a mão dela no seu rosto. Ela estranhou esse carinho todo vindo dele, mas não retirou a mão do rosto dele. Era até bom receber carinhos dele, o que era muito raro.

- Gina, por favor...

- Draco, eu não posso.

- Se eu posso abrir mão de tudo, por que você não vai poder?

- Por que eu tenho família, filhos, uma reputação...

- E tudo isso vai continuar a existir! Somente este pedido que eu te faço...

- Não, Draco. É muita informação pra mim. No começo, era só sexo, e agora você quer que eu me separe do meu marido, do homem que cuida da minha casa, a minha família pra ficar com alguém que só queria sexo comigo, que só sentia atração?

- Mas agora não é somente atração Gina. Você se tornou um vício, uma obsessão, quase. E isso já está me fazendo mal, não ter você perto de mim quando eu acordo e quando eu vou dormir, te ver muito de vez em quando, sentir sua falta é péssimo! Eu não agüento isso mais! – ele apertou a mão dela com força e arregalou os olhos, olhando no fundo dos dela: - Por favor, fique comigo.

Ela tirou a mão do alcance dele e se virou de costas. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Como assim, ela era o vício, a obsessão dele? Não podia ser daquele jeito, nunca daria certo. Tinha que continuar da maneira que começou. Só sexo. Mas ela não queria mais aquilo também. Mas era continuar assim ou acabar tudo daquela maneira, ali, naquele momento.

- Draco, não dá pra continuar assim. Daqui a pouco o que você está sentindo se torna perigoso, e vai ser horrível. é melhor acabar com isso agora... – Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar por que ele lhe tampou a boca com força e a segurou, com a outra mão na cintura dela. Ela se assustou e arregalou os olhos, e ele disse com um rosto sem sentimento, frio.

- Não Gina. Ou você é minha ou você não é de ninguém.

Ele destampou a boca dela e foi para trás dela vagarosamente. Gina começou a ficar com medo. Quando ela ia se virar pra ele, ele a segurou pelos ombros no mesmo lugar. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Ouviu Gina? Você é minha e de mais ninguém! Não ouse dizer que tudo acaba hoje e agora, pois isso eu não vou deixar acabar é nunca. Você é minha, só minha...

Ele continuou segurando-a no mesmo lugar, sussurrando coisas desconexas. Ela sentiu puxões na sua echarpe e ficou apreensiva. Malfoy estava louco, completamente louco. Havia virado um maníaco. E ela não queria ficar doida daquela maneira também. Teve um pressentimento horrível assim que sentiu um outro puxão, mais forte na echarpe e viu que se não saísse dali naquele momento, iria acontecer algo nada bom. Saiu correndo até a porta do terraço, mas quando tentou abri-la, ela estava trancada. Depois de dois segundos de súbito terror, sentiu um puxão muito forte em seu cabelo. Gritou de dor, e viu que Draco a arrastava para a beirada do terraço, onde faltavam pouco mais de 5 passos para ela cair dali. Sentiu que ele começou a puxar sua echarpe com toda a força. Ela começou a ter falta de ar, levantando suas mãos até as mãos do loiro.

- Draco, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela sussurrou já quase sem ar. O aperto da echarpe se tornava cada vez maior e Gina simplesmente não conseguia entender o porque de tudo aquilo. Ela na verdade não queria entender.

- Eu te avisei, Gina. Se você não vai ser minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sorrindo maliciosamente, apertando mais a echarpe contra o pescoço da ruiva, fazendo com que ela apertasse mais as mãos em seus punhos, num movimento para ele soltá-la.

E então aconteceu. Ela abriu mais os olhos, e num último aperto nas mãos dele, ela fechou os olhos e seus braços caíram. Ela estava morta. E assim ele largou o aperto da echarpe, fazendo com que ela caísse aos seus pés. Ele olhou para ela sem sentimento algum no rosto, sem nada expressar. E apenas se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dela, tendo certeza de que a alma dela ouvia.

- Você vai ser pra sempre minha. Minha obseção. Meu vício. Somente meu. E a partir de agora, ninguém mais vai tê-la. Nem mesmo eu.

E a empurrou dali, fazendo com que ela caísse na rua lá embaixo, causando um verdadeiro caos no trânsito. Ela era seu vício. E agora, com ela morta, na rua fria, com várias pessoas ao seu redor, não havia mais por que se preocupar. Seu vício havia escolhido seu destino. Ou o seu vício era completamente seu, ou era de ninguém. Recolheu a echarpe e saiu andando tranquilamente, entrando no elevador do prédio.

_3 dias depois..._

Ele saiu do velório daquela mulher que ele não ousava dizer que amava, e sim, que era e sempre seria seu completo vício. Um vício maravilhoso, que ele amava ter e que era complexo demais para alguém compreender. Ele havia esperado todos deixarem o túmulo, e foi até lá, deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Deixou o buquê de Dálias em cima do túmulo dela e sorriu. Agora ela estava em paz, e faltava muito pouco tempo para ele ir se juntar a ela. Saiu andando daquele lugar, para poder se unir a sua flor vermelha, a sua dália.


End file.
